Various types of ice chests are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a lightweight and portable sun reflective ice chest cover that includes an open-bottomed reflective shell having a high albedo and emissivity, said reflective shell positional enclosing an existing ice chest wherein exposed surfaces of said ice chest are encloseable interior to said reflective shell and reflection of incident sunlight and radiation of heat away from said ice chest is thereby enabled, whereby the cooler interior is maintainable at lower temperatures for periods longer than temperatures maintained interior to said cooler when used absent said reflective shell.